The Hidden Village Chronicles
by RockJoe
Summary: It is a time of Peace and Tranquilty, but when an secret socitey from thousand years past retutrn that peace is disturbed and blood is spilled. Now the strongest villages in the land of shinobi must join forces to oppose a threat far greater than the nine
1. Prologue

Prologue _The Hidden Village Chronicles_

This is my first Naruto fanfiction so please post reviews, to encourage my writing. I hope you enjoy it.

It has been 5 years since Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto fought in the Valleys End. Now years later the villagers in The Hidden Leaf Village are preparing for the return of Jiraiya and Naruto. **(If those of you who don't know Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else I think are 15 or 16 don't know how old they were during the Sasuke retrieval saga, this should give some idea of how they look like. If you've read chapters up to at least 250 or past "Kakashis Gaiden" then there, clothes are sort of like that but if you didn't than you can use the old clothes or imagine your own okay so let me continue with the story**.)

Sakura walks inside Inos flower shop **(Ino owns it now because her parents are away on business and wont return for about a year).**

"Sakura how are you doing" she said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh…Ino how's it going I didn't see you for a second" She said hesitantly.

Ino turned around and started inspecting her plants.

"You know Sakura you shouldn't get nervous knowing Naruto's coming back".

"Oh... know... its not that it's just…," Sakura became very silent as if in thought, Ino looked at her with anxiety.

"Its Sasuke isn't it Sakura." Ino put her arm around Sakura as she started to weep. "I'm sure Naruto has seen him."

Miles outside of Konoha near a waterfall; surrounded by plains Jiraiya and Naruto are taking break sparring. Naruto is much taller and looks much like the fourth, with his whiskers being his most distinct feature.

"Okay Ero-sennin I want to try it again."

Jiraiya drop to the ground obviously tired wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Come on Naruto we did this 10x's already, I'm running out of chakra (not really)."

Naruto was bending to his knees as sweat drop off his face. "Come on Ero-sennin just one more and well call it quits I'll master it this time."

Jiraiya filled with hesitation, but he finally gave up one more wouldn't hurt. "Okay Naruto last time and then we wash and eat."

Naruto nodded with gratitude. Jiraiya raised his opened palm in front of him, within seconds a rotating medium sized blue orb appeared in front of him. "Alright, here I come Naruto...RASENGAN." Jiraiya yelled as he charged at Naruto with the rasengan in front of him.

_Okay Naruto here he comes... focus your chakra **FOCUS FOCUS**' _Naruto stood straight, eyes closed, with his hands clasped in a seal, the air gathered around in a circular motion. Jiraiya continue to charge having little difficulty with the buffeting wind. A few meters away from Naruto, Jiraiya jumped in the air as he prepared to hit Naruto with all he had.

"HAAAAAA, NOW NARUTO."

Naruto opened his eyes, but they weren't his eyes but his Demon Fox counter part. Jiraiya for a split second became paralyzed with fear he knew something like this was going to happen, but he never thought so soon. Wind started to circle Naruto as his red chakra mixed with it. Then with a spark of lightning Jiraiya rasengan crashed into Naruto's forehead, but did no damage for a thick section of chakra halted his attack. The ground violently shook and a great depression surged the ground making a giant crater as the two types of chakra battled each other. The battle did not last long as Naruto's cat like eyes flashed and Jiraiya was sent flying into a nearby tree.

_'Dammit I got to stop him befo...',_ but Jiraiya was frozen in fear again as Naruto bent down and two tails of red chakra appeared at his rear.

_'Oh no I can't let the fourth appear' _and with that Jiraiya ran as fast as he could towards Naruto, bullets of chakra were sent flying a Jiraiya. Jiraiya performed some quick hand seals as earth 10 yards in front of him rose and blocked the oncoming attack. Jiraiya jumped above the upheaval and again charged at Naruto. A third tail already formed and the fourth was forming _'NO'_ and with a burst of unimaginable speed he brought a small patch and stuck it to Naruto head. For a while, everything was peaceful as Naruto's demon chakra started to evaporate and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Thank you Ino I'm sure Naruto will like them, Bye."

Crash, just as Sakura exited the store Rock Lee ran into her. The floral vase she bought was shattered on the ground.

"Sakura-Chan I'm so sorry here let me buy you another one."

Soon afterwards, Lee and Sakura left the shop with an angry Ino inside.

"So Lee why were you running, are you late for something." She said with yawn.

"No not really, some what like that…actually I'm going to train." Lee's face suddenly turned as red as an apple.

"Well, got to go I'll see you later Sakura-Chan." Lee then ran as fast as he could towards the gate leaving trails of dust behind him

'_I wonder' _Sakura thought. She quickly went home, unpacked her things and cautiously followed Lee's trail, which was painfully obvious. _'I wonder what he's up to he's been acting strange all week' _Lee's deadly obvious trail led to a small water bank. Sakura hid in a nearby bush not to far away, but not to close. There stood Lee all by himself staring at the sunset. 'You mean this is wear he's been' Sakura thought with an annoyed and angry face. Right before Sakura was leaving to go back to the village a women's voice cried out Lee's name, Lee's turned around and embraced the woman and they passionately kissed. Sakura gazed in astonishment, she swallowed hard and try to see if her eyes were fooling her, but they weren't she saw exactly what her eyes were seeing, it was hard to believe but it was true, the woman Sakura saw was none other than **TENTEN**. _'YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME' _without warning Sakura burst out laughing and as fast as she laughed, she put her hands to her mouth and ceased. Now realizing her mistake, she tried to make her way out of the bushes when unfortunately Lee stopped her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ARTISIAN! THE HIDDEN VILLAGE AMONGST THE SNOW

'Far Far away deep in space to a galaxy beyond power rangers go, power ran… oops sorry wrong far far away.'

As I was saying Far Far, away deep in the Misty Mountains lays The Village Hidden Amongst the Snow. Also known as Artisian, it equals Konoha in military power and structure; its citizens are kind and trusting. It is pretty much like Konoha except for a few things such as climate, here it mostly snows and the suns light make the village and surrounding areas look gorgeously radiant. The skies are mostly clear, there's hardly any precipitation except snow and sometimes sleet on cloudy days; also, the clouds are always white and never dark. A nearby volcano towers over the village like a monster threatening to devour everything. That is Drakemore a volcano of old, as ancient as it is the mountain has never erupted for thousands of years although village has records of endless signs of erupting. Now as I said before the village has a wide variety of people just like Konoha, there are many clans of old and some of them have bloodline limits not yet discovered, the village as I said is ancient and has a vast library full of ancient history, creatures, jutsu, medicines, ect. Almost anything you could think of was in this library and it is because of that that this library is protected from anything that might harm it; even a party of ANBU guards it around the clock. The village as like every village has a Kage, but unlike Konoha who refer to their Kage as the third or the fourth, the people of this village refer to their Kage as Grand Master (don't ask me why because I don't know). The Grand Master is probably the oldest Kage ever he is almost a century y ears old older than most of the elders and as the story goes, in a couple of months is his birthday. The Grand Master has 5 children altogether, 3 girls and 2 boys but only one destined to be the next Kage. All of his children are in there early twenties and are Jonin level even though they can perform some Kage level jutsu. Well enough of that let me get on with my story.

"Water Shield no Jutsu"

From a lake of water under the old willow tree, a wall of tightly compressed water shielded a ninja from an on coming barrage of kunais. The ninja drooped his shield and the kunais along with it. In return, of the oncoming kunais he quickly formed some dragon seals a spat a huge yellow fireball. The fireball scorched across the white ground melting the snow around it. The flaming torpedo headed toward a snowy bush when without warning, the fiery mass turned into a gigantic ball of ice, and just as fast as it froze, it shattered into medium sized shards of ice that instantly shot back where it came from. The ninja did not see this coming and tried his best to dodge the on slaughter, but failed in attempted. He was badly cut on his shouldered and suffered multiple piercing in his legs along with a fractured left knee, luckily he dodged one that came straight for his head.

The ninja drooped on his right knee holding his profusely bleeding shoulder and trying but not daring to touch his legs. In his mind, he cursed himself for not only being able to dodge the counter attack, but for being so badly injured. To concentrated on the pain going through his legs he failed notice a beautiful female ninja in front of him.

"It looks like I caught you red handed you want escape from Me." she said in a triumphant voice.

The injured said nothing but stayed knee on the ground. The triumphant ninja stood there pondering on what was going through his mind, and then it hit her with a terrifying realization in her mistake. It was hard to believe at first but now everything started to make sense. She tried to move away in time nonetheless she was too late; her feet were frozen solid in the snow. She turned her head towards the injured ninja to see him struggling on his legs to stand with a smirk on his face. She tried to perform a set of hand seals to get her out of her predicament, but instead found them immobilized by invisible wires connected to two near by trees. A wrench of fear crossed her face as the male ninja slowly made some hand seal trying not to injure himself any more than he already was. The ninja laughed evilly.

"Look who's got who" he said with a slight limp to his left.

The female ninja raised her voice to a boom.

"YOU FOOL WHY DID YOU STEAL THE ORB."

The male ninja pretended not to hear and continued his seals knowing there was nothing she could do to get out of this situation.

He finished his seals with a smile of triumph as the girls face was smeared with anger The man tilted back his head and sucked in a lot of air as his chest grew unnaturally outsized. The girl ninja tilted her face away from him partly afraid and angry, as the man chose his final words in a deep voice.

"Grand Fire Ball no Jutsu."

Just as before, a huge dark reddish fireball erupted from his mouth in close blank range and engulfed the ensnared ninja. A faint scream was heard from the flames in front of him, a few seconds later the jutsu faded.

The fireball of course snapped the girl of her bounds when it pushed her body back 50 meters from where the jutsu was executed. The wind was slowly blowing he knew tonight he had just committed murder and would have to leave the village as soon as possible this girl was one victim that stood in his way tonight making the man feel a little chilly about the time he wasted dealing with her, he did not care as far as he was concerned his win warmed him more than anything else for he had just taken out one of the Kage young daughter, but before he could celebrate he had to find somewhere to hide out before the officials come which were not long on there way with all that commotion they caused.

Out of nowhere with out warning heat seared his entire body he wanted to yell but he couldn't, the heat was so intense he felt like he was going to be burned from the inside out. Images of his recent attack flooded his mind _'HOW'_ he kept asking himself how; he wanted to move but found himself moving against his will. He turned around as his eyes bulged from the pain erupting in his legs forcefully being moved by some unseen force there a couple of yards away stood the woman whom he thought he disintegrated into thin air.

She was heavily breathing and her left arm was badly burned making it completely unusable, the left side of her face was slightly burned leaving one eye opened, as for the rest of her body was somewhat singed. _'How could she still be alive I hit her head on with my strongest attack'_. The ninja continued to stare at her then another realization hit him he saw his shadow connected to hers _'What a wind manipulator using a shadow based jutsu'_. The man was in too much pain to talk and the woman was too concentrated on focusing her remaining chakra to detain the criminal.

**_(Before I continue with the story your probably wondering how the woman was able to survive such a powerful jutsu well let me tell you she used what is called a Elemental Pressure Chakra Shield which is only used among element users. As the man said she was a wind user so she simple built up a lot of chakra and spread it evenly around her body like a thin armor, when she was done with that she used her wind manipulation skills to created a high pressure wall of air to form around the chakra and make a pretty solid invisible defense. This moves takes up a lot of chakra and time which is why she is lucky that ninja slowly perform his hand seals due to his current injures. Now back with the story)._**

Time continued to pass by 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes when finally ANBU arrived who were already looking for the culprit that tried to escape. They arrived just in the nick of time for the woman could already feel her shadows grip on the man loosening. She released her jutsu and her and the man both fell unconscious. ANBU captain Mitsumaru the only female captain and her followers swarmed around the two bodies, fortunately with 2 medic ninjas. The medic ninja knew at sight that there condition was sever, but they still performed there common procedure. After doing what they could to help they informed the Mitsumaru and members, there condition was critical and that they could do know more in this weather, they needed to get to a hospital. Mitsumaru knew this threat was serious for a very powerful snowstorm known as The Mantakandra his headed for the village. This snowstorm is a season based snow storm that comes every year as the initiation to winter. Artisian is all ways prepared for this storm every year so there is know worry, for also in Artisian design an immense shiny cyan jewel dwell in the center beneath the village. It is throughout the year fed chakra from the people who live there. When the time comes for its need the chakra is released by the Grand Master and used as a massive chakra shield to protect the village from harm especially the Mantakandra.

Grand Master was growing more and more anxious for his people to return particularly his daughter, he knew time was running out for the first wave of the storm would hit soon and he had to put up the barrier which took massive concentration and time. The storm will only make it harder and longer for him to bring up the barrier while the storm was in process of striking the village. Grand Master waited back and forth he walked until a messenger came in the room with news of ANBU's return along with the culprit and his daughter, this however was the good news the bad news was the Mantakandra was at least 10 minutes away. The Grand Master face was stern and he knew this was bad news indeed, the jutsu required to raise the barrier would by himself take up a full half an hour, but now it would take twice as long if the gale were to reach the village. He had to act fast there was no time to waste in this dilemma. The Grand Master gave the messenger a quick message than disappeared to ready the barrier.

The Grand Palace is where the Grand Master resides he had just left the watch tower at the peak of this building and is headed for the chambers below to activate the stone. This building is absolutely breathtaking, they say a picture is worth a thousand words; well this masterpiece is worth a million. The main room (the first room you see when you walk in) was without words beautiful in its artistic and architectural design. The floors and walls were of a shiny golden-brown wood given to the Grand Master by the ancient trees of old for his courageous deeds he done them. This special wood is indestructible and can with stand even the hottest fires, it can grow any where and I literally mean any where, and it also has a soothing effect on any welcomers or weary travelers. Most of the Palace even the underground chambers are made of this special wood inside and out. The upper level is connected by a 25 foot tall spiral staircase covered in vines of growing plants and flowers. The upper level are as well just as cozy as down stairs there are spare rooms for guys and girls further down the hallway next to other strange room that will not yet be mentioned. As you would have guessed another level up lies the Grand Masters room and the watch tower.

From the watch tower, behind the palace stands strong the Hospital were are two ninjas are currently being held. In a nice airy warm room a woman lays asleep on a feather fluffed bed & pillow. Doctor Kempner the hospital leading Doctor finishing some medical jutsu making the woman's heavily bandage arm and lightly bandaged face glow an eerie green along with the rest of her body. Kempner bows then leaves the room quietly meeting some nurses along the way.

Since I didn't say it before I'll say it now because it's a good time too, this woman is the Grand Masters 2nd eldest daughter Kiminaru she is also known as the Artisian Beautiful Tempest, she controls the wind as her element and may seem frail, but is an exceptionally powerful Jonin, She has great strength and speed second to that of her older brother. Her knowledge of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu are vast. Kiminaru has long silky black hair that came down to neck, a medium bust, long slender legs and a very flexible body at which she only stands about 5'8. She joyfully accepts any challenge to push herself, and is very curious about the ninjas in Konoha. Now that pretty much sums it up so now back to the Grand Master.

"Grand Master all has been prepared for your arrival" a tall dark ninja said approaching the old man with a salute.

"Thank You Commander now please take a squad immediately to the outer gates and try your best to defend the village from Mantakandra as long as possible so a can raise the barrier" he said in a kind voice.

The ninja snapped to and disappeared. Grand Master approached the middle of the chambers and there levitated by some unseen force was a giant diamond shaped Sapphire, highlighted in a bluish color that donned the surrounding area, filled with energy waiting to be released. Grand Master paced to where he stood directly in front of the Diamond, he spoke some unknown language accompanied by a long set of hand seals. In about 5 minutes he was ready; again he spoke some mysterious language aloud in a deep voice that boomed through the entire village and into the mountains. Quickly after those words he drove his hands onto the precious stone, which surprising ling sunk into the stone, when inside the outline of his hand glowed bright yellow. Once more he yelled, but this time in a very familiar voice echoing across the land.

"RELEASE"

A wide blue beam of light shot from the top of the diamond through a hole in the ceiling the ceiling that went all the way out through the top of the watch tower and miles into the starry skies. People from all around the village gather to behold the spectacular sight as more beams of different colors (yellow, green, red, orange, and purple) came to join from around the villages outer walls, together making a large ultra violet orb of light about the size of a very small moon, slowly it began to spread around the entire village as it decreased in size _(Ex: would be like pouring the colors of the rainbow over a large upside down bowl until the outer layer was completely covered)_.

Back to the to the Grand Master who's hands are stilled spellbound in the jewel. _'Something doesn't seem right tonight, nothing is right at all'_ the Grand Master thought with a face filled with anxiety _'I don't know what it is, but there more to the events than speculated'_. Miles off into the high mountains of night a mysterious figure keep an eye on the guards patrolling the outer walls.

At the main entrance to the front gates a couple of Jonin ninja are preparing for the oncoming assault of the Mantakandra. Here a Jonin by the name of Merrick has been recently appointed his current rank and is also new to this village. Merrick is pretty young as well as handsome, he has very good skills as a Jonin and is very confident in the about himself. His captain Oswald a very dark and beefy old guy is the one we saw meet the Grand Master in the lower chambers, he too is also very confident in Merrick's skills as well as his team or else they wouldn't be here right now. Merrick step up with his back faced against the towering front gates.

"I'm sure this Mantakandra thingy is a piece of cake." He said aloud in a sound and pleasant voice.

"Oh don't be to quick-witted laddie that there storm is something yous don't go blabbering bout" Oswald's voice was deep, rough with a pirate australian mixed accent, but all the same enjoyable.

"Oh yeah will see abo-" his voice was cut off by a sudden appearance of a scrawny ninja reporting on the current situation.

"Sir the Mantakandra should be here shortly, you probably have less then 8 minutes to set up the required defenses."

Oswald took the news in and briefed his team while the scrawny ninja disappeared.

"Okay now lads' yous knows what to do so hops to it!"

"HAI!"

All the ninja left to their respective place there were about 20 of them all together, Merrick and Oswald were the only exceptions and stayed.

"Come sunny you'll be staying close to me."

Oswald and Merrick stayed in front of the main entrance; they both stood about 15 meters away from each other as also were the other Jonin, until the last two ninja from both sides were last in the line of defense. Surprisingly out of nowhere a heart piercing scream that sent chills up Merrick's spine, it was like the sound of an endless thousand scraping nails against a chalkboard. The deafening sound sent Merricks hands automatically towards his ears to protect them from the painstaking noise, but even that didn't do any good.

"WH…AT THE HE…LL" he said screaming with his hands against his ears.

The other ninja were for some reason unaffected from the screech and were waiting patiently for Oswald's order of execution. Oswald was not at all surprised by Merrick's condition, this happens to all newcomers of Artisian who face this storm for the first time. Merrick was nauseated about was about to collapse from the deafening sound if it were not for Oswald sudden appearance. The old man grunted and put his icy cold hands against the young Jonin ears. The pressure started to leave, his sense came too and that aching sound quietly disappeared, he could now hear Oswald's words and the normal howling wind about him.

"Are you alright sunny I hope it didn't get you that bad, we still got a lot of to do lad."

It took a second but shook off his recent horrible experience.

"HAI!" Nevertheless Oswald was already back at his original position.

"ALRIGHTY LADS LETS SHOWS THIS MONSTER WHOD BOSS AROUND THESE HERE LANDS!" his voice across the gates and could even be heard inside the village. Oswald performed some earth seals, followed by everyone else.

"NOW ALTOGETHER ... ICE CRYSTAL WALL NO JUTSU"

A large rumbling felling came from the ground below them as a gigantic wall of ice 5 stories high (that's 2 stories higher than the front gates) erupted a few feet in front of them. It started from the middle in-between Oswald and Merrick then began to spread from left to right all the down and beyond the last ninjas.

"All right lad this is where the fun comes in"

Oswald said sarcastically speaking to Merrick. As before Merrick was still confident about his skills and didn't think the Mantakandra was at all a big deal. From over the wall a monstrous gust of wind blew snow so fast in battle they could've made a deadly barrage of kunais seem insignificant, roots of young trees and weak trees were ripped from there homes only the mighty, old, and strong survived.

"Prepare yourself lad here she comes."

And as if on cue the storm hit the mighty walls the ninja of Artisian created. Merrick was forcefully pushed to his knees by some unexpected force. Young ninja struggled to stand while continuing to maintain his jutsu, ' _What the hell, how can anything have so much power' _The energy from the Mantakandra Merrick felt was unbelievably overwhelming, it was something he never in his life experienced, this was more than a challenge it felt almost impossible to retain.

"See there lad, what did I tell u she's no beauty is she" Oswald said with a wry laugh.

With everyone at their respective tasks, the people of the village failed to see a masterplan at work, as three-silhouetted unknown figures walked into the Grand Palace.

Chapter 1 End

I Hope you enjoyed it and plese dont forget to post


End file.
